The present invention relates generally to frames for vehicles such as automobiles, boats, airplanes, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to fasteners for vehicle frames integrally formed with such frames.
A vehicle frame, also known as a chassis, may provide a supporting structure for a vehicle. Such frames must typically be strong enough to withstanding the static and dynamic loads experienced by the vehicle. Elements that may apply loads to a vehicle may include the weight of the vehicle body itself plus any passengers and/or cargo. As a vehicle travels, it may also be subjected to torsional loads created by traveling over uneven surfaces, lateral loads created by steering the vehicle, torque created by the engine and transmission, longitudinal loads created by acceleration and breaking, and sudden impacts from collisions. In order to withstand such loads, vehicle frames are traditionally large, heavy, expensive and difficult to manufacture.
All other vehicle components such as lights, seats, upholstery, handles, radios, and speakers may be attached to the frame. Attachment has traditionally been accomplished by fasteners welded to the frame. This welding may increase the difficulty of manufacture as well as adding to the overall weight of the vehicle.
Various attempts have been made to reduce the cost and difficulty of manufacturing these large structural bodies. For example, U.S. Pat. App. No. 2008/0169680 to Hedderly describes a vehicle body assembly having a set of castings. Each member of the set of castings interlocks with another member of the set of castings to create a vehicle body structure. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,398,159 to Hall that describes a vehicle frame comprising a plurality of frame members including at least two side plate members interlocked with a bottom plate member and a vertically loaded plate member. The side plate members support the bottom plate member and the vertically loaded plate member through a plurality of tab and slot connections.
While these developments represent improvements in the art, a need still exists for reduction in cost and difficulty of vehicle frame construction. Particularly, fasteners for connecting additional parts, such as interior trim or lighting, to vehicle frames are generally welded thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,563 to Wimmer et al. describes a stud affixed to a body of a vehicle by welding and a fastened threaded onto the stud. U.S. Pat. No. 8,955,902 to Glaser et al. also describes a fastener affixed to a wall surface of a cab frame by projection welding or arc welding. The heat produced by such welding may distort or damage a surface of a vehicle body and add weight to the overall structure.
Thus, a need exists for fasteners for connecting various elements to vehicle frames that are simple, inexpensive, and harmless to the frames.